Mere talent
by Cherry tiger
Summary: A shaman king cardcaptor sakura crossover. Iron Maiden Jane is now a superstar with the help of Marco, but Marco grows weary at the sight of her. But now he has found the 'girl' of his dreams in Daidoji Tomoyo! Gomen ne, if I misspelled any names in here!
1. Default Chapter

This is a CCS and Shaman King fanfic. So you must know both shows to read this fic! And there might be subtle spoilers but I don't think it'll spoil the fun! Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Daidoji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura stared at the posters plastered all over the shopping mall. It was all the same.  
  
"Iron Maiden Jane is getting ever so popular," said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping to buy her new CD," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah. what was it called again?"  
  
"I think it's called 'Hopes of a new world'."  
  
"Wasn't she a shaman that took part in the ever famous Shaman battle a few years ago?" asked Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded. "She was the leader of the famous X-Laws. But ever since the Shaman battle was over, she and one of the last few members of X-Laws entered the Entertainment business as a manager."  
  
"His name is Marco," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, ladies, shall we begin your ritual?" said Hiiragizawa Eriol, smiling as usual.  
  
"Ritual?" went the two girls.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Shopping."  
  
The girls screamed in delight as they raced into the nearest shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Maiden Jane! What's wrong?" cried Marco, bursting into Iron Maiden Jane's room.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! I have gray hair! I have gray hair Marco! Please don't tell me I'm growing old!" cried Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
Marco sighed. "Maiden Jane. didn't you dye your hair in that style?"  
  
Iron Maiden Jane looked at the mirror. "I know! But just look at it! For some reason, instead of making me look hip, it's making me look old!"  
  
"Would you like me to get your hair stylist?"  
  
"Get me someone better! That old goose made my hair look like this!" Iron Maiden Jane scowled. "Oh yes. What are my plans today?"  
  
"Well, there's your meeting with the fans this afternoon."  
  
"Ugh, ugly drooling people all dying to just touch me. As much as I like it, they're all disgusting."  
  
"Then there's your singing practice."  
  
"Who needs it? My shaman like powers will charm them all without even breaking a note."  
  
"And there's that singing competition from your fans in Tomoeda, remember? The winner was to get your special edition of your latest CD, a signed poster and a free trip to your studio."  
  
"Pathetic people. Remind me to bring my earplugs. It'll be more like a Karaoke competition than a singing one."  
  
Marco sighed again. Lately, Iron Maiden Jane was getting more irritable. If it weren't for his marketing skills, she wouldn't have gone this far. What he needs now is pure talent. Not a cover girl.  
  
But where could that talent be?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Look!" cried Sakura.  
  
"What's that?" said Tomoyo. She looked at where Sakura was pointing and saw another poster but this time about a singing competition.  
  
"Winner gets the special edition of Iron Maiden Jane's latest album, a specially signed poster of her and a free trip to her studio," said Eriol. "What's more, the competition is held here in this shopping mall."  
  
"Why don't you join, Tomoyo-chan?" suggested Sakura. "You're really talented when it comes to singing and it'll be better to win Iron Maiden Jane's CD than to buy it!"  
  
"Besides, I'm dying to hear you sing again," said Eriol, smiling at her. Tomoyo smiled back.  
  
"Why not, Daidoji? Give it a shot," said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marco sighed. Iron Maiden Jane was right. It was more like a Karaoke than a singing competition. He looked at her as she yawned.  
  
Finally, the contestant was finished. Marco and the passerby's of the shopping mall clapped supportingly as Iron Maiden Jane merely turned her head from the poor contestant that was disappointed that his favourite idol was ignoring him.  
  
"Let's see. next contestant," said Marco over the mike. "Can we have Daidoji Tomoyo, please?"  
  
"Go, Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura supportingly from the crowd.  
  
"You can do it!" cried Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly as she stepped upon the stage. Then the music began and she started to sing.  
  
"I'm riding on the wind/ As I spread my silver wings/ Like a gray eagle I will fly/ Into the blue sky."  
  
Marco sat up. That voice. that beautiful voice.  
  
"Lovely angels meet me there/ As they circle in the air/ Please show me how you feel about me/ It's like walking in a dream."  
  
Marco gasped in happiness. Could it be. was this the talent he had been looking for?  
  
"When you tell me you love me/ It's a rainbow in a dark room/ Don't be scared to tell me/ I'll be waiting for you."  
  
The crowd in the shopping mall began to cheer louder and louder. Tomoyo was becoming a hit!  
  
"Right past the gate of Heaven/ I'll meet you on a shining star/ A special place that's meant just for the two of us."  
  
Marco's eyes began to sparkle. He's sure of it. this is what he had been hoping for! This will make his work seem more worthwhile! He has to have her!  
  
"I'm giving my heart and soul to you/ I promise to always be true/ Be it stormy nights or even burning flames/ Your love is all I need from you!"  
  
The cheers were as loud as ever. People were screaming and whistling with full support. Tomoyo bowed lightly and ran off the stage. Too much attention made her knees wobbly.  
  
Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran waited for her. When they saw her, Sakura ran and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"SUBARASHIIIII!" she cried. "Tomoyo-chan, you were wonderful!"  
  
"Arigato." giggled Tomoyo.  
  
"I think the crowd loves you. They're still cheering," laughed Syaoran.  
  
"You sang very well," said Eriol. Tomoyo blushed again.  
  
"Ah, look! They're going to announce the winner!" said Sakura. "And there's Iron Maiden Jane."  
  
"She looks so cool," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I hope you win," said Eriol.  
  
"You're bound to win," said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo giggled again.  
  
"Yes," said Marco, "We have decided the winner. And for your information we have a surprise gift waiting for the winner that we haven't mentioned."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane looked at Marco. What did he say?  
  
Even Tomoyo and the gang were confused. "What does he mean?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"The winner will not only visit our studio, but also will be enabled to create they're very own record, all expense paid!"  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
Iron Maiden Jane fumed. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
Marco ignored her. "And the winner is. Daidoji Tomoyo!"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly. Sakura screamed in delight. "Tomoyo-chan! You won you won you won you won!"  
  
"Wow, you're going to make your own album!" cried Syaoran.  
  
"Way to go!" cried Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to do. She merely smiled as she walked up the stage. Marco shook her hand vigorously.  
  
"You're wonderful! You have talent! Do you know that?" cried Marco.  
  
"Well, everyone in my school says so. And my friends over there always praises me for it."  
  
"I'm going to make you a star with that talent!"  
  
"WHAT????!!!!" cried Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
"A. star?" muttered Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! What is Marco up to? What are his plans towards Tomoyo? And what about Iron Maiden Jane? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The recording

"Marco's got a new client?" went Lyserg Daicell.  
  
"Yeah." said Oyamada Manta. "It was announced yesterday that Marco had decided to make the winner of Iron Maiden Jane's singing competition a famous celebrity."  
  
"Gee. and I thought he had his hands full with Iron Maiden Jane herself." said Horo Horo.  
  
"Music these days are getting so popular," said Amidamaru, shrugging. "I don't understand."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Amidamaru," said Asakura Yoh, grinning at him.  
  
"I think her music sucks," said Kyouyama Anna non-passively.  
  
"Now, Anna, be reasonable." said Yoh, looking at Lyserg that narrowed his eyes in disagreement.  
  
Everyone was in the café grouped up for a little get-together. Chocolove was unable to attend (it seems that he's jokes are getting mighty popular among kids). Faust has just opened a clinic with Eliza. Those two can never be separated.  
  
"Iron Maiden Jane has ultimate talent," said Lyserg. "With her music, maybe the world would be a better place to live in since we couldn't do it during the Shaman battle."  
  
"She's just using her magic to lure people," said Anna.  
  
"Reminds me of the time we first saw her." said Ryu. "Pretty young thing. You'd really believe the world would be safe with her as the Shaman King, until."  
  
"Yeah, well, we don't kill people now do we?" Lyserg did not regret the fact that he was once an X-Laws but everyone else seems to be a little edgy about it. Morphy that had been on his shoulders all the time looked at him sadly.  
  
"Still, she reminds me of Britney Spears. All looks, no brains," said Tao Ren.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL STOP INSULTING HER!!!!" cried Lyserg. "All right, so she is a little. erm. but back then she was the kindest person I've ever met."  
  
"The world of the popular must've spoiled her," said Anna. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
Lyserg took a deep breath. Fighting with these people is not an option. "Anyway, Manta-kun, who is this new person Marco took up?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, her name is Daidoji Tomoyo from Tomoeda. She's currently studying in Seijyu High School."  
  
"So she should be around our age," said Yoh. "So have you heard her, Manta?"  
  
"Oh yes! She's really talented when it comes to singing. I believe her voice put Marco into a trance. From what I heard, he's completely ignoring Iron Maiden Jane."  
  
"WHAT???" The crowd cried.  
  
"No way!" cried Horo Horo. His spirit Kororo fell off his shoulder in surprise.  
  
"Not Marco!" said Yoh.  
  
"Hmm. that makes Iron Maiden Jane free." went Ryu.  
  
"That Daidoji must be really good," said Ren.  
  
"She is!" said Manta.  
  
"Is she human," said Anna, "or did that girl put a spell on Marco?"  
  
"Now Anna." said Yoh.  
  
"Well, what say we have a surprise visit to Iron Maiden Jane's studio and have a look at this girl," said Ryu. "Manta, is she pretty?"  
  
Manta nodded.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Hey, did Ryu break up with his last boyfriend or something?" Horo Horo whispered to Tokagero.  
  
"Please. he'll have five boyfriends at once if he wants to." said Tokagero, shrugging.  
  
Lyserg, Yoh and Ren shook their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, here we are," announced Eriol. "Iron Maiden Jane's studio."  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran a ride to the studio for Tomoyo's first recording.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, is it okay if we come?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course!" said Tomoyo. "Actually that Marco scares me, so I'm hoping you guys might be some kind of distraction for him."  
  
The others sweat-dropped. "So that's why you rejected his offer on picking you up," said Syaoran.  
  
"SHE'S HEEEEEERRRREEEEEEE!!!!" cried Marco. He zoomed up to Tomoyo and gave her a death-hug.  
  
Tomoyo could only squeal in horror.  
  
"Let her go!" cried Eriol as he gave Marco a punch in the head, making him let go of Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Eriol as he helped her stand up.  
  
"I'm truly sorry about that. It's just that I'm so excited! My star has arrived!" cried Marco.  
  
"His. star?" said Sakura and Syaoran in unison.  
  
"Let's go!" Marco grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her inside. Eriol clenched his fist.  
  
"Now I see why Tomoyo-chan wants us here." said Sakura, sweat-dropping.  
  
From one of the top floors, Iron Maiden Jane watched them, fuming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow. look at the size of this place," said Yoh, looking at Iron Maiden Jane's studio.  
  
"Impressive," said Ren. "But if I want to, I can make a studio bigger and grander than this."  
  
"That's why you're Buchama!" cried Bason.  
  
"Would you shut up!" cried Horo Horo.  
  
"Shall we go in?" said Manta, sweat-dropping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah!" cried Iron Maiden Jane. "Everyone is here! Even Lyserg! I'm sure they'll want to see me!" She quickly combed her hair and put on a little foundation. "I have no time to put on proper make-up but I'll use a bit of my magic to make them see the gorgeous me."  
  
She ran down and greeted them. "Lyserg!" she cried, arms outstretched.  
  
"Jianu-sama!" cried Lyserg. Now Morphy fell off his shoulders as Lyserg ran to give Iron Maiden Jane a hug.  
  
"My, how you've grown!"  
  
Lyserg merely laughed. Morphy was fuming.  
  
"It was so sweet of you to bring all of your friends here to see me!"  
  
"Err. actually we came here to see Marco's new client, Daidoji Tomoyo. Do you mind bringing us to see her?"  
  
Iron Maiden Jane's eyes grew wide in horror. She took a step back. "You didn't come here to see me?"  
  
"Well, that too and." went Horo Horo, but he stopped short when he saw Iron Maiden Jane's aura glowing bright red.  
  
"So it's all about Daidoji now is it?" she hissed.  
  
"Jianu-sama. went Lyserg. "What's wrong?"  
  
"GO LOOK FOR HER YOURSELVES, YOU JERKS!!" she cried, and then she ran back. She could hear everyone call out to her in surprise.  
  
Damn those idiots! What's so great about her? What about me? What happened to the almighty Iron Maiden? Why that girl has no magic, and she has no intention in saving this world! Why I should-  
  
Iron maiden Jane knocked into someone and fell flat on her behind. She screamed in pain. "Damn you-" but she was cut short.  
  
Eriol held his hand towards her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Iron Maiden Jane then saw how incredibly handsome he was. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He's strong. "Thanks."  
  
"You were in such a rush. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. not anymore!" she said, grinning.  
  
Eriol went dot-eyed. "Eh?"  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" said Iron Maiden Jane in her sultry voice.  
  
"Me? I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"Can I call you Eriol? Pretty please." she said, grabbing unto Eriol's arm.  
  
"Err. sure. Okay. Why not?" He laughed nervously. "Y-you're Iron Maiden Jane, right?"  
  
"You can call me Jianu-sama," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Eriol sweat-dropped. Tomoyo's being harassed by Marco, and I'm being harassed by.  
  
"There you are, Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Li!" cried Eriol in relief. Instantly he pulled his arm away from Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
"Quick, Daidoji's gonna start," said Syaoran, approaching them.  
  
"Right. See you," said Eriol to Iron Maiden Jane. Then he and Syaoran left.  
  
"I see." said Iron Maiden Jane, through gritted teeth. "He's with that girl. Damn her. DAMN HER!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran stepped into the recording studio and found it to be crowded.  
  
"Who are these people?" said Eriol. "And they have ghosts hanging around them."  
  
"We're not ghosts!" replied Tokagero.  
  
"We're spirits," explained Amidamaru.  
  
"They're shamans," Syaoran explained. "They once battled Iron Maiden Jane. And the guy with green hair was from X-Laws. They're here to see Daidoji."  
  
"Are you single?" said Ryu to Sakura. Sakura took a step back away from him.  
  
Syaoran with sharp ears was about to grab Ryu, but Ren grabbed Ryu first. "Would you stop playing around?!"  
  
Sakura ran to Syaoran's side. "Everyone is nice, except for the man with the Elvis hair-style," said Sakura. "He freaks me out."  
  
"There she is!" cried Manta, pointing to the recording room, where Tomoyo stood in front of a microphone with headphones on.  
  
"Waaa.." went the shamans. Their spirits also looked at her with awe.  
  
"She's so pretty." said Horo Horo.  
  
Anna knocked Yoh's jaw in place.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Do your best!" cried Sakura, waving.  
  
"I don't think she'll be able to hear you." said Ren.  
  
But Tomoyo looked at Sakura and waved back. The others looked back and forth from Tomoyo to Sakura.  
  
"What?" said Sakura. "We're best friends."  
  
"Stand back!" cried Marco. "And be amazed by my star! BEGIN!"  
  
The music then started. After a few beats, Tomoyo began to sing.  
  
"In the night sky I gaze above/ To the stars so golden/I still remember the last dream I had/ You gave me hope when all light was gone."  
  
Everyone in the recording studio was mesmerized by her voice.  
  
"Beautiful." went Ryu.  
  
"She's so good." said Horo Horo.  
  
"Oh, how sleepless this night is/ As I sing my song so lonely/ In this still breeze I'll think of you/ Someday all my feelings will be with you."  
  
Yoh's jaw dropped down again. Anna knocked it up again. She then looked at Tomoyo. "This girl is a normal human being. For sure this talent is purely hers."  
  
"In the night sky I gaze above/ To the moon of silver/ Even though dreams weren't meant to come true/ I'll be alright if I am with you.  
  
"Ah, the kindness of this night/ Seems to be-"  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Eh?" went everybody. The music stopped. Then they jolted in surprised when they saw Iron Maiden Jane next to Tomoyo.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Maiden Jane?" cried Marco.  
  
"How dare you steal everyone's attention when their attention belongs to me!" she cried.  
  
"I don't understand." murmured Tomoyo. Iron Maiden Jane grabbed Tomoyo's wrist.  
  
"Stop that," said Eriol, who just entered the room.  
  
"Eriol! You're with her?" gasped Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
"Let Tomoyo go."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Eriol-kun just called Tomoyo-chan by her first name!"  
  
"Didn't Iron Maiden Jane just said Hiiragizawa's first name, too?" said Syaoran. The other shamans looked around confusingly.  
  
Iron Maiden Jane loosened her grip around Tomoyo's wrist. Instantly, Tomoyo pulled her wrist away and ran behind Eriol.  
  
"This won't be the last." Iron Maiden Jane hissed. Then left.  
  
"What the hell was that?" went Horo Horo.  
  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Marco screamed  
  
"What?" everyone went.  
  
"The recording was a mess! Now we have to do it all over again!" He cried. Then regained his posture. "Never mind! I'll do my best! Right, my little star?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. Eriol held her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waaa. a little long, isn't it? So what's on Iron Maiden Jane's head now? 


	3. Anybody interested?

Tomoyo sighed as she sipped her tea. Sakura watched her and sighed, too. "I don't understand why Iron Maiden Jane hates you so much," said Sakura. Tomoyo kept quiet.  
  
p  
  
The both of them were having tea in Tomoyo's house. It had been a week since Tomoyo had finished her recording and it'll be a few days more before her record will go public. One of her songs is already being played in the radio.  
  
p  
  
"But at least you have your record to look forward to," Sakura added hastily. "I can't wait! I'm definitely going to buy it!"  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You don't have to…"  
  
p  
  
"No, I must! You're my best friend, Tomoyo-chan, it'll seem rude to not buy something you worked so hard on."  
  
p  
  
"You already gave me the support I need. I can't ask for anything more. Although…" Tomoyo pulled her camcorder out of nowhere. "I wish I could publicize my recordings on your Cardcaptoring days! You looked so beautiful and cute in my costumes!"  
  
p  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "Tomoyo-chan…"  
  
p  
  
"That reminds me, I have a costume I want you to wear. Ever since you stopped being a Cardcaptor, I had no opportunity to get you in my costumes! And then I'll record you with my brand new camcorder with special editing and voice mixing!"  
  
p  
  
Sakura's sweat-drop grew bigger. "Hoeeeee!"   
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
"That Daidoji sure is talented," said Amidamaru to Yoh. The both of them together with Manta on their way back from shopping. (Anna has demanded dinner early) "That kind of voice is very rare!"  
  
p  
  
"Don't I know it!" said Yoh, grinning. "Even Anna admitted that she has pure talent."  
  
p  
  
"If Anna-san says that then Daidoji will be a sure hit once her record is out," said Manta, smiling happily. "I'm definitely going to buy it!"  
  
p  
  
"I might if Anna will give me some extra money," said Yoh, smiling uncertainly. Anna is very strict when it comes to money.  
  
p  
  
"Don't worry, I'll buy one for you," said Manta. "Early birthday present."  
  
p  
  
"Really? Thank you, Manta!"  
  
p  
  
"Yoh-dono, will you let me hear her voice again?" said Amidamaru, clasping his hands expectantly. "Her voice is just like an angel…"  
  
p  
  
Yoh laughed. "I think Amidamaru is in love."  
  
p  
  
Even Manta laughed. "I'm willing to buy 100 albums if I want. That Daidoji is surely talented. She's making us go crazy over her."  
  
p  
  
The three of them nodded.  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
p  
  
Tokagero floated around boringly wondering where could Ryu be. It was not like him to leave without telling anyone. "Ryu?"  
  
p  
  
He heard noises coming from behind the back. A sort of evil laughter. Tokagero followed it.  
  
p  
  
Ryu was laughing evilly at the stolen picture he took of Tomoyo and Sakura during the recording. In the picture, Tomoyo was smiling sweetly as Sakura talked to her. "Soon… soon I'll have it."  
  
p  
  
"Have what?" said Tokagero.  
  
p  
  
Ryu jumped. "HUUUAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! Tokagero!"  
  
p  
  
"What is it with you? Jumping like a maniac!" Tokagero saw the picture. "Where did you get that?"  
  
p  
  
Ryu laughed again. "I took this picture during the recording. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
p  
  
"Whatever..." said Tokagero, lightly blushing. He had to admit Tomoyo was pretty and talented. "But why are you laughing? What's so funny about the picture?"  
  
p  
  
Ryu grinned widely. "I'm going to buy her album soon. I'm just thinking about what kind of pictures they'll put in there. Will she be posing in a swimsuit? Or maybe a cat suit? Maybe those hipsters those youngsters use these days? Hmm… maybe she has her belly pierced…"  
  
p  
  
Tokagero sweat-dropped. "That's too far, Ryu!"  
  
p  
  
Ryu laughed evilly again.  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
"Erm... Bilika..." said Horo Horo, lightly fidgeting.  
  
p  
  
"What is it, Onii-chan?" said Bilika lazily as she looked at the variety of headbands in one of the local stores.  
  
p  
  
"How much... money do we have left?"  
  
p  
  
Bilika blinked. "Why?"  
  
p  
  
"Well... there's this talented singer I heard and I... want to buy her album." Horo Horo blushed.   
  
p  
  
Bilika narrowed her eyes. "Onii-chan, what's wrong with you?"  
  
p  
  
"Just please let me buy it, Bilika! I promise to train harder and do most of the chores if you'd let me buy it!"  
  
p  
  
Bilika blinked again. Twice. "I actually wanted to give it to you anyway, Onii-chan."  
  
p  
  
"Eh?"  
  
p  
  
"You've been training very hard and working so hard at that field. A treat will do you good."  
  
p  
  
Horo Horo went starry eyed. "Bilika...!"  
  
p  
  
"But since you made that offer so okay! Now I'll have to make plans on what sort of tough training I should make for you."  
  
p  
  
Horo Horo stumbled to the floor. "Bilika..."  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were playing basketball together. Eriol made a shot and it went straight in. Syaoran whistled in awe.  
  
p  
  
"Hey, Eriol, I wanted to ask..." said Syaoran.  
  
p  
  
"What?"  
  
p  
  
"You like Daidoji?"  
  
p  
  
Eriol made a shot again, but it missed. When Syaoran saw that, he smiled.  
  
p  
  
"Never mind," said Syaoran. "Are you going to buy her album?"  
  
p  
  
Eriol nodded. "Definitely. We are talking about Daidoji." He passed the ball to Syaoran.  
  
p  
  
Syaoran blinked. "You called her 'Tomoyo' last time I checked." Syaoran bounced the ball a few times. Then made a shot. It hit the ring, but managed to enter.  
  
p  
  
Eriol's ears turned lightly pink. "So I did..."  
  
p  
  
"I wonder what's Iron Maiden Jane's problem, though. And, wow, she called you by your first name, too. Ain't that something?"  
  
p  
  
"Sure is..." said Eriol in a nonchalant voice. "Are you going to buy an album?"  
  
p  
  
"Of Daidoji? Definitely. My sisters heard that song she sang on the radio and demanding to get her album."  
  
p  
  
"So you're sending them one?"  
  
p  
  
"Four. Each of them wants one individually."  
  
p  
  
Now Eriol whistled in awe. "Is it just me or am I thinking a lot of people will buy her album?"  
  
p  
  
"You're not the only one. I think so, too."  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
Tao Jun skipped happily to Ren's room. "Ren!" she sang. "There you are!"  
  
p  
  
"What do you want, Nee-chan?" said Ren, looking at his sister. She looks extremely happy...  
  
p  
  
"I heard you went to see Marco's new client, Daidoji Tomoyo, right?"  
  
p  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
p  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could buy me her album. It's coming out soon... I love her voice, she's so talented, and so I just have to get it. Could you get it for me, Ren? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
p  
  
Ren narrowed his eyes. When his sister acts childish, it's a way of saying 'Get it or else'. He definitely doesn't want the 'Or else' part. "Fine."  
  
p  
  
Jun jumped in delight. "Then could you also get me to meet an autograph?"  
  
p  
  
Ren sweat-dropped. "Fine."  
  
p  
  
"Is there any chance you could get me to meet her in person? Who knows, maybe we could be fast friends!"  
  
p  
  
Ren's sweat-drop grew. "Fine."  
  
p  
  
"And, oh yes, Ren..."  
  
p  
  
"What do you want now, Nee-chan?"  
  
p  
  
Jun noticed his irritated attitude. Then smiled. "I love you!"  
  
p  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
Lyserg sighed as he put his book down. "Man, reading too long is not good for the eyes…" He closed his eyes.  
  
p  
  
Morphy then sat on his shoulder. It made Lyserg smile. "I'm glad you're with me Morphy. I've been wondering…" He looked at his room filled with Iron Maiden Jane posters and a stack of albums all hers.  
  
p  
  
Lyserg sighed. "You know what, Morphy? I'm in a right mind to buy Daidoji's album. But I'm worried it might make Jianu-sama angry. What do you think?"  
  
p  
  
Morphy, remembering Daidoji's voice, smiled happily. She made a nod of approval.  
  
p  
  
"You like her voice, don't you, Morphy? She's really talented. That's why I want to buy her album. Should I?"  
  
p  
  
Morphy nodded again. She fluttered her wings approvingly.  
  
p  
  
"If you put it that way, then maybe I will. I wonder how's Jianu-sama, though…"  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???????" screamed Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
p  
  
"Yes, according to the survey, 80% of the public are willing to buy Daidoji's album just after hearing one song from her," said Marco, happily.  
  
p  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
p  
  
"Oh yes, I really am. In this way, my little star is going to make me rich…" Marco then gave out a loud laugh.  
  
p  
  
Iron Maiden Jane stomped to her changing room and slammed the door. "Damn it! What kind of powers does that Daidoji have? She managed to enchant the public more than me! I refuse to believe that this is real talent! There's no way a mere human could have that sort of hold on other humans for they're weak! I must find a way to stop that Daidoji! I must, or else I'll lose all of my popularity for good!"  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
On the day Tomoyo's album was going to be released, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to go shopping with Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura and the boys wanted to buy Tomoyo's album so they went there early morning.  
  
p  
  
What they saw at the store amazed them.  
  
p  
  
"Hoe..." went Sakura. "What a long line of people."  
  
p  
  
"The shop hasn't even opened yet," said Syaoran.  
  
p  
  
Then the doors to the store instantly opened. The crowd rushed in and grabbed Tomoyo's album instantly.   
  
p  
  
The four of them went dot-eyed. "Wow..." said Syaoran.  
  
p  
  
Suddenly, the crowd started screaming.  
  
p  
  
"Look! There she is!"  
  
p  
  
"Daidoji!"  
  
p  
  
"It is?"  
  
p  
  
"It is!"  
  
p  
  
They crowded around Tomoyo, making her separated from the three. "Ah!" she cried.  
  
p  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
p  
  
"I'm your biggest fan!"  
  
p  
  
"I love you Daidoji!"  
  
p  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
p  
  
"Sign my album!"  
  
p  
  
"Sign my ass!"  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo squealed as they grabbed her in all directions, all of them trying to get her attention. "Please, stop it!"  
  
p  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura. "Oh no!"  
  
p  
  
Eriol then bulldozed his way through the crowd, and then grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Ah!" went Tomoyo.  
  
p  
  
Eriol then carried her. The crowd screamed in protest. Using a bit of magic, he jumped two stories high and out of the crowd.  
  
p  
  
The crowd tried their best to follow the high jumping Eriol, but he was too fast. Syaoran then grabbed Sakura's hand and ran in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?"  
  
p  
  
"To the place where Hiiragizawa is taking Daidoji. Home."  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo took a deep, shaky breath as Eriol laid her down on her couch. "Are you okay?" asked Eriol.  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo nodded, still shaken.  
  
p  
  
"I'll get you some water."  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment. The way everyone was grabbing on to her gave her shivers. The doorbell rang. Tomoyo then checked who it was.  
  
p  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood there, looking around worryingly. Tomoyo opened the gates and they ran in.  
  
p  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" cried Sakura as she hugged her best friend supportingly.  
  
p  
  
"Um..." went Tomoyo.  
  
p  
  
"That was terrible!" cried Syaoran. "I've never seen anything so freaky in my life!"  
  
p  
  
Eriol brought the water. Tomoyo drank it appreciatively. "I forgot to thank you..." said Tomoyo, looking at Eriol. "Thank you very much."  
  
p  
  
Eriol smiled warmly. "You're welcome."  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo's phone rang. She picked it up. "Yes?"  
  
p  
  
"MY STAR!" screamed Marco.  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo dropped her phone in surprise (and in pain). Marco's voice could be heard a mile away. "Your albums are being sold like hotcakes! The numbers are increasing and this is only one day alone! My star, you've done it! Now you're not only my star, your everyone's star!"  
  
p  
  
Eriol picked up the phone. "Excuse me, but she's not able to hear now thanks to you."  
  
p  
  
"Really? Oh no! I'll get a doctor right away!"  
  
p  
  
"No need. She can't get out of the house now. Not without getting ambushed by a huge mob of fans."  
  
p  
  
"That's what it's like in the world of the popular, boy!"  
  
p  
  
Sakura grabbed the phone. "Tomoyo-chan almost got hurt because of that!"  
  
p  
  
"If that's the case then I'll get her some bodyguards."  
  
p  
  
"She already has them!"  
  
p  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
p  
  
Before Sakura could say anymore, Tomoyo grabbed the phone. "There's no problem. I'm sorry but I have to go."  
  
p  
  
"But, my star-!" *click*  
  
p  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
p  
  
"About the crowd?" said Sakura.  
  
p  
  
"No, about Marco..."  
  
p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
p  
  
Poor Tomoyo! What will happen next? 


	4. Hao

Thanks for waiting! Sorry it took a while... my computer was hit by a virus... hope you like this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol was at his apartment, reading the newspaper. The mob of 'Daidoji' fans had finally found out where she lived. Thousands are now camped outside her home in hopes to catch a glimpse of her. Eriol felt disgusted that some even tried to take pictures while she was in the bathroom.  
  
Impulsively, he picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. At the first ring he realized he wasn't sure what to say to her.  
  
"Hello, Daidoji Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"I'm surprised. I was expecting your bodyguard to answer."  
  
"You called my handphone. Only you, Sakura and Syaoran know my handphone number."  
  
"Are you getting phone calls consistently? I hear ringing at the background..."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Yes. They found my house number in the phone books and now they won't stop trying for a chance to hear my voice."  
  
"It sounds really bad there. Have you talked to Marco about this?"  
  
"Yes, I did. All he said was 'Get used to it, my little star, fame comes with a price'. The only problem is I never asked for fame yet I'm paying the price for it. Anyway, why did you call?"  
  
"Ah... that..." Eriol stammered. "Well, I read the report on the newspaper about you and..."  
  
He could tell she was smiling on the other end. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate your kindness. There's nothing you can do about it sadly."  
  
"I see... well then. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Eriol wasn't sure why he wanted to put down the phone as quickly as possible. Maybe he had nothing else to say. Maybe he was worried Tomoyo could hear his heart beating like mad. "I have to do something for her..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol went to visit Marco's studio. It felt like if he was going to help Tomoyo, he might as well start from the source.  
  
"I'd like to see Marco, please," he said to the receptionist.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's quite busy now."  
  
"How long will he take?"  
  
The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think of waiting for him."  
  
"So you suggest I barge in?"  
  
"Might as well. That idiot has been counting his shares ever since Daidoji's album was out. Go to the 15th floor, down the hall, three doors from your left. Feel free to whack his head for me."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Eriol took the lift and reached the 15th floor. Only to be greeted by Iron Maiden Jane.  
  
"I knew it was you, Eriol!" she cried as she jumped and gave Eriol a death hug.  
  
"Ah! Iron Maiden Jane!" cried Eriol in surprise.  
  
"I said call me 'Jianu-sama' remember?" she scolded, still holding on to him. "I'm so happy to see you, Eriol! I missed you so much! I've been so lonely ever since that idiot girl released her album..."  
  
"Hey! She's not an idiot, okay?"  
  
Iron Maiden Jane ignored what he said. "Come on, I'm sure you're here to see my work because you feel sure it's much better than hers!" She then pulled Eriol in another direction.  
  
"Wait! That's not it!"  
  
But Iron Maiden Jane tightened her grip on Eriol and brought him to her studio. She pulled out a CD and then put it in her CD player.  
  
"Now, listen and be amazed," she said proudly.  
  
Eriol listened. As the music started, he found it awfully familiar.  
  
"I'm riding on the wind/ As I spread my silver wings/ Like a gray eagle I will fly/ Into the blue sky..."  
  
"Wait a second... isn't this Tomoyo's song?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Who said it's her song? She has no right over it!" said Iron Maiden Jane, crossing her arms.  
  
"But that's not right. She worked hard on those songs, you can't do that. Besides it's illegal, you're violating copyrights."  
  
"I don't need to hear this from you!" screamed Iron Maiden Jane. She turned her back on him. "Everywhere I go it's just Daidoji this and Daidoji that. Not even my powers can withstand her. It makes me sick!" She turned to him and pointed, "I swear I'll bring her down! And you and the whole world shall witness it! Then all of you shall pay for ever supporting Daidoji!" She then ran off.  
  
"W-wait!" cried Eriol, but then thought it was useless. What should he say to her anyway?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iron Maiden Jane ran out of the studio and ran deep into a public park. She didn't care if her hair was all over the place, she didn't care if her clothes were stained with grass and dirt, she just wanted to run.  
  
Finally her legs gave way. She stumbled to the ground and stayed there, uncertain whether to cry or scream.  
  
Damn it, everywhere I go people support Daidoji, even my music now screams Daidoji. Isn't there anything left that's mine?  
  
"Damn it..." she said in a shaky voice. "Doesn't anybody..." Her tears slowly rolled down. "Doesn't anybody... DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE HATE DAIDOJI!!!"  
  
Two teenage girls, who passed by, shook their heads. "She must be mad," said one of them. "Nobody ever hates Daidoji."  
  
"It's understandable if she meant Iron Maiden Jane," said the other one. "I used to like her but in the end I realised she had no talent at all."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane's eyes grew wide as more tears spilled out. It was bad enough that she was being mocked, but those girls didn't realise they were mocking in front of her! Did she really look unrecognizable... or did everyone forget how she looked?  
  
Her tears didn't stop as she sobbed even harder. I'd do anything... anything... just to be remembered and loved... it was my dream to have tons of fans and supporters in everything I do... now I've lost them... I'll stop being mean... I'll appreciate all the support my fans give... I'll never fire anybody again... I just want to be loved by everyone again!  
  
"Fancy meeting you here..."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane stopped crying. Slowly she got up and turned towards the figure. "H-Hao!"  
  
Hao smiled. "Iron Maiden Jane, what a pleasant surprise! It's rare to see you all dirtied up like that!"  
  
She looked at herself and saw that she had mud all over her clothes. She'd hated to see how her face looks like. "Well, go ahead, laugh! My whole world is gone, so you might as well enjoy yourself like the rest of the people!"  
  
"Now that's cold, Iron Maiden Jane. After all, I'm here to help."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane jolted. "Help? What do you mean?"  
  
Hao's smile widened. "I know how much you want to beat Daidoji. Well, guess what? I wish to do the same thing."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane blinked. "You hate Daidoji, too?"  
  
"No. I hate Marco. I can't stand the fact that he's raking billions just because of that Daidoji. He had enough money when he had you..." He sneered at her. "Be glad though, if you were still with Marco I would've devised a plan to bring you and Marco down."  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"Join me, Iron Maiden Jane. With you I could create a plan to not only bring Marco down but to get Daidoji out of the Entertainment business for good."  
  
Iron Maiden Jane found the offer awfully tempting. "That'll be great. But... even with Daidoji down, it'll mean nothing to me in the end if you bring Marco down, too."  
  
Hao gave her a card. "It's my card." He then walked off. "Call me if you're ever interested in working in my studio."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol went up to Marco's room. He could hear Marco cackling with joy inside. He then knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes! Come in and share my joy!" cackled Marco. Eriol entered. His jaw dropped.  
  
The whole place was filled with billions of money that seem to be flying all over the place. Eriol could barely walk into the room.  
  
"Quick, close the door before they fly out of the room and someone takes it!" cried Marco. Eriol hesitantly obeyed, if could he would use his magic to make all of the money burn into ash but decided it would be too cruel.  
  
"Now how can I help you?"  
  
Eriol took a deep breath. "Your 'little star' is suffocating by the amount of media attention she's getting. She's been caged up for four months and had never had the chance to even step one foot out of her room. You are technically responsible for this. Can't we try to quiet them down a bit?"  
  
"Impossible! It's with this attention my little star has become a success! And besides, she needs lots of rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I've got a big concert planned for her."  
  
"WHAT? Does she know this?"  
  
"No... not yet. I was so caught up counting my shares I forgot to tell her. Thanks for reminding me." Marco picked up the phone.  
  
Eriol couldn't control his temper. "You... and your stupid greed," he hissed. He then turned to get out of the door. "Do you have a fire hydrant in here?"  
  
"Over there," pointed Marco. "Why?"  
  
"Good." As Eriol closed the door behind him, the fire alarm rang. Marco came rushing out.  
  
"Help! My money's on fire! My money's on fire!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol sighed uncertainly. In the end he couldn't do anything for Tomoyo. He couldn't control his temper over Marco and the loss of money he caused could get him in serious trouble.  
  
But he'll have a lot to spare, Eriol assured himself. He has his 'little star' to make it up for him. And with the concert and all, he's sure to have even more money than ever.  
  
Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Eriol pulled a little further from the man in defense. "Who's there?"  
  
"Nice reflexes," said the man. "But I've stopped killing so you don't have to worry." He gave an assuring smile.  
  
"Who are you?" Eriol sensed his aura and was uncertain. He had an evil aura all right, but somehow he felt that it wouldn't affect him.  
  
"My name is Hao. Could you be Hiiragizawa Eriol?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"I need your help. And in another way, you'll need mine."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hao grinned. "I could help you save Daidoji from the world with no privacy. But I'll also need your help from that."  
  
"What makes you so sure I can trust you?"  
  
"I don't. But choices are limited."  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. He didn't want to truly trust a man he had no idea of, but the thought of Tomoyo never having her privacy back was too much. "So what do you have in mind?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyaa... I know it's short! But the best is yet to come, so please be patient! 


End file.
